


A New Life

by majorly_boneafide (SweetNightmares)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Big Sans, F/M, M/M, Multi, Some angst, a shit ton of fluff, albino reader, frisk is in this, i mean a lot of feels, not many monsters die, possible smut in later chapters??, prepare for some feels people, reader is obviously not frisk, slightly chubby reader, will add later tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNightmares/pseuds/majorly_boneafide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knew you were alive.</p><p>Basically, you had “pretended” to die, and found a way to switch the person dead to your own dental records. The perks of being a nurse, eh?</p><p>Too bad you won't be dead for too long. Not to monsters, at least.</p><p>EDIT: BACK IN BUSINESS :3</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: I'm sorry guys. I'm dropping this.</p><p>EDIT: guys, i'm going to create a new fanfic. not right now, but over the summer.see you guys then</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out with the Old, In with the New

Nobody knew you were alive.

Basically, you had “pretended” to die, and found a way to switch the person dead to your own dental records. The perks of being a nurse, eh?

You had been fed up with the world. Tired of the remarks from many who judged you for your extremely pale skin and soft purple eyes. You had short, white hair that your hid under a navy blue beanie that you made yourself back in college. As a young child, many knew of your condition. Albinism. Yep, you were an Albino. Constant sunscreen and sunglasses, and long clothes were a normal thing for you.

Back to the point, you no longer had a home. You had no family to rely on, they all thought you were dead from the accident. Your back and head hurt like hell from the crash, and right now, you wanted to sleep. But you couldn’t. Loading up on coffee wasn’t a good idea, but this was to visit a certain place was your goal. And now…

You were there.

Stars were bright above your head, and you couldn’t help but gaze in wonder. Night was your favorite time, whether you were a little five year old or a twenty two year old. Life was kicking you in the ass, and right now, you wanted to kick it in its nonexistent ass back. Hard. Night was always your solace, your comfort. Maybe because you always dreamt of grandeur in a new world, meeting new people… But now, that chance will be slim to none. You were here to finally settle down, and live as a nomad for the rest of your days. To leave the city full of monsters. Not real ones, of course. Figuratively. The cruel hypocrites of the city who say they love all, but judge anyone and everyone behind their backs. Now was your chance, and you took the chance like a free case of water. Now you were free. Free to travel wherever.

Hoo, boy, were you in for a surprise when you saw that huge, crater-sized hole. There was a tale you only remembered from your childhood. The tale of Mt. Ebott. Legends always talked about the monsters trapped by a barrier made 100 years ago.

_“People sure can hold grudges, huh?”_

Letting out a soft gasp, you spun around whilst trying to find the voice, tripping over your feet, wheeling backwards, and falling over a root and letting out a shriek. The feeling of wind whipping against your face as you fell wasn’t thrilling like you expected it to be, or even calming. No, it was terrifying. You didn’t want to die. You wanted to see what was down here. _Who_ was down here. A thought went through your head as you felt yourself connect with the hard ground.

_It’s time for a new life._ _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A soft groan came from you as you awoke, groggy and hurting like hell. You didn't know where you were, just to add on to it all. Plus, there was one other detail.

_It was morning._

Basically, you had been unconscious since 10 PM. You couldn't check your phone because it was broken. You saw it next to the bed of flowers you apparently landed on. Landing on a bed of flowers that didn't crush under you somehow didn't faze you. You didn't let it bother you.

As you slowly stood and moved away from the flowers, you saw the petite plants slowly rise back up, appearing as if nobody was even there. Weird. As you stood, you looked around. A new place for a possible new start? Shaking off the thought, you continued on, soft purple eyes flickering to look around. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad..

 


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets with Flowey, and almost gets killed.
> 
> //once again, i cannot write summaries for shit XD//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so happy this got so popular so quick! I'm glad you guys like this. The next chapter will be posted up by tomorrow, so you guys won't have to wait so long ^^

As you entered a new room, you jumped at the sound of a cheerful voice. Too cheerful. Something you knew wasn’t right.

“Howdy!”

“Uh….H-Hi.”

As you inched your way closer to the sound of the voice, you soon spotted what seemed to be a….Flower with a face? Confusion was obvious on your face, unknown to what the everliving fuck this was. Of course, you weren’t to judge. This probably was a friendly monster. A monster wanting to help you since you only got here a few hours ago and just woke up. Oh, how you were so naive. The flower tilted slightly to the side, golden petals drooping as it looked at you with that oddly mocking smile. Oh, how you already hated that smile. A smile that was fake, one that you were familiarized with. This creature didn’t give two shits about you, and you could tell that right off the bat. Letting out a snort of contempt, you gave the flower a glare and watched as the smile was replaced with an oddly creepy face, eyes empty and ominous. As soon as you went to move, a thorny vine grabbed your leg, and pulled you down. This thing was planning to possibly kill you, and fuck, you weren’t gonna die right when you arrived. Though, your heart sped as you heard that creepy, high-pitched voice coming from the flower, gazing at you with that scary as fuck gaze. 

“Do you think I’m going to spare a freak like you?”

“You sure as hell will, you fucking weed!”

“Oh, I’m so scared! What’re you gonna do, burn me with fire that you don’t have?”

You just growled, pulling your leg as you tried to escape the thorny vine. White bullets surrounded something now visible to you. A bright red heart floated in front of you, surrounded by the white bullets and ready to attack it. As the bullets inched their way towards the heart, that ominous laugh could be heard from the flower. That creepy as fuck laugh. It was cut short as you realized you had been healed, not killed. 

“Ha! Beat that, you overgrown daisy!”

Though, what you didn’t expect was a fireball to come barreling towards the flower, and knocking it away, the vine now singed off. A large, goat-like monster with bright ruby eyes gazed at you, kneeling down to help you up, which you gladly accepted. The monster smiled, and soon spoke, voice soft and quite mother-like. 

“Hello. My name is Toriel. I often come through here to check if any humans have fallen. What is your name, my child?”

“My name is ___.”

“Oh, what a pretty name!”

“O-Oh, thank..Thank you.”

“Haha! No need to be shy, my child. I will not harm you. Come. Let me lead you through the Ruins.”

You didn’t seem off put by this monster. No, you actually felt… Safe. Like this monster could’ve been like an interspecies grandmother to you. A soft smile spread on your face as you walked with the monster through the Ruins, seeming to meet different monsters on the way, too, like Whimsums and Froggits. Of course, Toriel had showed you how to only SPARE monsters, in which Toriel also showed you what your Soul was, explaining what it meant. Once or twice she had asked to see your Soul, in which you happily obliged. A bright red with a slight discoloration, and cracks in it. After that, you didn’t even dare show your Soul to anyone, afraid of them asking why it was like that. You, honestly, suspected this as being emotional damage to something so fragile, and significant to you. It wasn’t long before you both approached the humble abode known to her as HOME. The smell of something glorious wafted through the home, and you swore you heard a loud growl, and you knew you were hungry, as you didn’t pack anything that night before. You were basically starving. Toriel had heard that, and let out a slight laugh at the fact you acted so embarrassed at being hungry.

“Do not worry, my child. That is my specialty, Cinnamon Butterscotch pie. I made it for us to share. I also have a surprise for you, my child. Come.”

Toriel was smiling softly at you, like how a mother would smile at her child. You followed Toriel through the small home, looking around at everything. The place had warm tones, seeming to contrast from the outside, which had cold tones (Art school was pretty great for a while, but you never really got an art based job, sadly). You soon stood in front of a room, looking to Toriel with confusion. 

“Here is your surprise for you, my child. A room of your own.”

Gently, you hugged the goat-like monster, who returned it gladly. Though, she pulled away from the hug, seeming to sniff the air with a confused face before she let out a gasp. You smelled it, too. The pie must have been slightly burning.

“Oh my! Um, go ahead and get settled, my child. I need to go check on something.”

A soft laugh came from you as you watched her hurry off, a smile on your face. This maybe wasn’t going to be so bad, after all. This may be the best choice you’ve had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here we are ^^ Chapter 2's ending. Gonna be working on Chapter 3 today, so expect this tomorrow, guys!


	3. Start To a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive out of the Ruins, ready to face the monster world head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers don't hurt, surprisingly ^u^;

Already you had settled into your room, knowing you were gonna collapse from exhaustion since your energy was long gone, ebbed away from the long hours you were unconscious. You were tired as fuck, so to say. The trek from wherever the fuck you were to here was quite long, actually, and your legs ached. Yeah, you barely left the house because of how sensitive your skin was to the sun, so you did have a slight bit of chub, but hey, you don’t want to risk it. You only traveled at night, which was something you wanted to do to get away. Which was an asset to you, since you liked the night and it didn’t hurt your severely sensitive skin. It wasn’t long before you fell asleep in the comfy bed, curled up in a slight ball and hugging the pillow.

Hours passed, and you slowly woke up, drowsy from sleep. Right now, you didn’t know what time it was. Noon, maybe? Possibly 4? Honestly, you didn’t know. Time wasn’t necessary down here for you. The sweet smell of cinnamon and butterscotch awoke you more, and you looked around. You looked on the floor by your bed, and what sat there was a slice of the pie Toriel had made earlier. Of course, you remembered; You were starving. Your stomach made a pretty good point of this by growling loudly. Letting out a huff at the demanding stomach of yours, you got off of the bed, making sure not to step on the lovely food. You sat on the floor, soon chowing down on the delicious pie and finishing it in no time. Once again, you were starving. As you finished, you let out a sigh of content, now full. Plus, you felt….Energized. Somehow, you felt perkier, more hyper. You looked to the plate, confused at what the fuck just happened. Shrugging it off, you stood, popping your legs and arms, along with your neck. You didn’t dare try to pop your fingers, as you hated the sound. Legs, arms, and neck was fine, but not your fingers. Walking slowly, you looked around, plate in your hand and fork resting atop of it. Deciding to look around later, you soon headed the way towards you knew was the kitchen. Sitting in the chair was Toriel, reading glasses on her face and a book in hand. She looked up, and a smile spread on her face. Yup, she was definitely grandma material. You couldn’t help but smile back, not usually your cranky morning self. Sure, your hair was a mess, but you felt good. You felt pretty fucking good, so to say. As you walked past to go to the kitchen, you decided to give the goat monster a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Just to add on to it, you smiled, and spoke in an oddly cheery voice.

“G’morning, Mom. Thanks for the pie. It really was a pick me up for the morning, especially from that long walk.”

“O-Oh! You’re welcome, my child.”

You saw her slightly blush from the compliment, and you smiled again at Toriel as you went to the kitchen, washing off the plate and fork and putting it away. A thought crossed your mind, though. _Would Toriel mind me exploring outside of the Ruins?_ You decided to wait until you chatted with her for awhile, hoping not to hurt her feelings. As you walked into the living room, you sat down on the floor by the fireplace, and your mouth seemed to go faster than your brain, which was firmly telling you to not ask that question. But you did anyway. And God, you hated the look on Toriel’s face when you finally asked. That look of slight sadness.

“Do you mind if I leave the Ruins?”

“....Heh, I somehow knew you’d ask. I’m a lonely creature, but I know a young adult like you wouldn’t want to stay cooped up in a place like this. But let me warn you of this.”

Toriel’s expression had gone from a morose look to a seriousness. The look didn’t scare you, but it definitely caught you off guard. The look a worried, but stern mother would have. It definitely warmed your heart she was worried about you, and you knew you’d be thankful for how sweet she was to you.

“Once you continue, you must traverse to the barrier. Asgore..He will try to kill you. You will meet monsters who will want to kill you, my child. No matter what, show Mercy, even if they do not deserve it or they do not desire it. I know you have a kind heart, and I know you can do it, my child. Go down the stairs by the entrance, and exit through the large doors at the end of the corridor. I will miss you, my child. Maybe we will meet again one day.”

“Toriel, I can’t go back to the surface. I’m dead to the world, basically. I was going to attend my own funeral, but I didn’t. Not a single human knows i’m alive. Only monsters will, and if I go back to the surface, I will have to go by something else.”

“Oh my...My child, you are welcome to visit at any time. Just knock on the door to the Ruins, and I will open it for you. Safe travels, my child.”

The goat monster stood, and so did you, both hugging before breaking the hug, tears on the corner of Toriel’s eyes. You started walking towards the way to exit the Ruins, looking back to Toriel, who smiled softly as you walked down the stairs. As soon as you got to the bottom of the stairs, that warm feeling quickly disappeared. The silence wasn’t calming to you, and the lack of monsters down here was something you didn’t like. It was unnerving, so to say. As you got to the end of the hall and opened the doors, you spotted Flowey. Flowey. You glared at the flower as you passed around the monster, who just glared at you darkly. Nearing the exit to the Ruins, you felt a cold chill. As the doors opened, you stepped out, doors closing behind you.

Now, adventure for your new life begins.

_And it sure as hell will be pretty awesome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 won't be posted on Sunday, but I promise i'll get it typed up by Monday guys :3


	4. Meeting the skeledude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is meeting the skeledude, Sans, for the first time after a rough introduction.

The feeling of a cold, chilling wind on your face was something you never experienced. It was cold as fuck, so to say. Not something you were used to, and it didn’t help with the fact you only wore a black t-shirt, a thin hoodie, bleached skinny jeans, and denim Keds. A shiver ran up your spine as you walked, a sigh escaping you as you looked around, slight wonderment overcoming you. How did monsters have snow in the Underground? Magic? That could be a possibility. Monsters were odd creatures, and no doubt would you think that monsters would have magic, especially from what you saw with that crazed flower. As you got up to quite a ways from the exit to the Ruins, you spotted a branch. Nudging it with your foot, you dubbed it unmoveable, and continued on.

Before jumping ten feet in the air from the loud crack you heard behind you.

That sound in a noiseless place scared the everliving shit outta you, and to add onto it, you were naturally skittish. How the hell did it break like that, anyway? Nobody was there. Or, at least you hoped nobody was there. Now you were on alert. You were scared outta your skin now, knowing something was following you. Maybe it was that little shit you knew as Flowey. Seeing as how the monster could actually go underground, as you had spotted him in the Ruins following you, you could tell this could be a problem. You started to speed up, your breath coming out in puffs as you continued to walk. Yup. This was a real good start to leaving the Ruins. Chased by a fucking plant, or something more hostile. Hell, for all you could know, you could be dead in seconds.

As you approached a bridge with bars blocking the entrance, you froze in place. You were hyperventilating. You were losing your shit. Nothing that wasn’t rare for you, but not too common, either. As you heard footsteps behind you, you didn’t bother to turn around. You weren’t going to. Death was coming for you, and you weren’t going to look it straight in the face. You were too scared to do that. Yet, internally, you seemed to tell yourself you were overreacting. That you could possibly be just overthinking things.

*don’t you know how to greet a new pal?   
T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D.

Deciding to comply, you slowly turned around, slightly shaking, grabbing what you felt was bones, and…

You heard the sound of a loud fart echoed throughout the once silent forest, and you pulled away, a pissed off look on your face. This monster was a huge skeleton, towering over your short stature and perpetually grinning. A prankster. This was new, but hell, no need for the rough introduction. 

“Did you REALLY need to scare the everliving SHIT outta me?”

*did I? Geeze,uh...sorry,kid.  
“Hmph. Right.”

*heh, like I said, sorry kiddo. name’s Sans.

“.....Like….Sans Serif? Comic Sans..?

*bingo, kid. 

After that, you snorted, and started to laugh. Never have you imagined that you would meet a huge skeleton, with a name of a font. Though, Sans didn’t mind at all. He just grinned wider, and chuckled, ruffling your hair after you calmed down.

*heh, i think you and i will get along pretty well, kiddo.

“Same, skeledude. The name’s ____.”

That’s how you first met a skeleton with a font name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iamsosorryQ.Q
> 
> I forgot to post on Wednesday because I was so tired, and I had tests Q.Q


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, this took a lot less time than I expected, actually O.O 
> 
> Anyway, i'm so happy to see all the good reviews on this, and how many Kudoses I have on this. Expect more chapters at a faster pace, guys, and have a great day!

A bit later, you arrived in Snowdin. You had met the other brother, a tall, lanky skeleton with bright enthusiasm and a bit too loud voice that reminded you much of your brother back at home on the surface. Once again, that twinge of pain was in your heart. Not for your parents, but for the sweet siblings you left behind, the adopted array of children you were with. Of course, you didn’t want to go back, no matter how much you missed them. Even then, though, you were easily growing attached to the two seemingly older monsters. Maybe you could stay with them? You silently cursed at yourself for the idea. You were a weed in a bed of flowers, something that couldn’t stay. Something that would be killed if seen. Sans had told you before entering Snowdin, and that was something that made your heart lurch. Killed on sight. Like an unwanted animal. As you walked, eyes seeming to be troubled, a hand was on your shoulder, and you jumped. You turned around to see Sans looking at you with a worried look.

*you okay, kiddo?

“Sure.”

*kiddo. give me a straight answer. I can’t read your mind.

“No, Sans, I’m not. I don’t want to be hunted down like a fucking _animal_.

*then don’t go past this town. Undyne isn’t going to get you unless you travel to Waterfall.

“....Okay.”

*paps wouldn’t mind you staying with us for the time being. He’s fond of ya, kiddo. I know i am, too.

“...Thank you..”

*no problem, kiddo. You want something to eat? Grillby’s is right down there, so I can get you a bite to eat.

“Does he have any type of drink there? Like Angel’s Delight?”

*heh, yeah. He serves those type of drinks. Didn’t think you were a drinker, kiddo.

“Sure am. I get stressed way too easily. Only way to get calm. Oh, and don’t call shots if you don’t want to see me shitfaced drunk.

Sans looked at you with a look you grew familiar with. You let out a laugh, and started towards Grillby’s with Sans. Of course, you didn’t know what you’d be getting into. Monsters made drinks differently. Much differently. Of course, Sans wasn’t one to tell. He just let someone experience it. This may end up badly, or end up hilariously.

* * *

 

Just like Sans expected. This was hilarious. You weren’t a sad drunk, or an angry drunk. You were a giggly drunk. Not too giggly, but only a little bit. Of course, he had to get home, or Sans wouldn’t hear the end of it. So, putting the cost of the four drinks on his tab, he ended up carrying you back to his house to sleep off the alcohol. As Sans teleported into the house, he noticed one thing. Papyrus was asleep. That slightly bothered him, seeing as how the skeleton always wanted his bedtime story before he went to sleep. Yet, he went to sleep without it. His little bro was growing up a little more, day by day. That saddened him, but this was something he was glad about. Sans walked over to the couch, and sat you down carefully, trying not to wake you up. He teleported to the kitchen, got a glass of water and a pill to get rid of the hangover in the morning, moved the table to next to the couch and removed the book on it, and set down the pill and glass of water. Sans slightly chuckled, and ruffled your hair. He teleported to his room, and for once, was asleep early.

Hours later, you awoke to a pounding headache and nausea. Letting out a groan of pain, you lay splayed out on the couch, not wanting to move. Of course, you had to. Little by little, you moved, grabbing the pill and water and taking it. Slowly sitting up, you let out a huff, rubbing your temples to hopefully ease the headache. In no time at all did the headache go away, and the nausea, too. A soft smile spread on your face as you found a note on the table.

_Make sure to take this when you wake up, kiddo. You partied hard last night with those drinks, so i brought you home. Sleep well._

_~sans_

Of course he’d do that. He already was looking out for you. He already seemed fond of you, and once again, that little voice came back to your head. He was waiting to get rid of you, to turn you in to Undyne, to be probably rewarded with money. That little thought made your smile vanish, but you pushed away that thought quickly. He was really trying to be nice to you, to shelter you, to befriend the insecure person you are. Papyrus was, too, even if he was a big doof with a loud voice. Both of them were acting so nice to you, yet you felt like you were taking it for granted. That feeling that pulled at your heart was something you hated. Self loathing. Always it lingered, no matter what, and you hated this. Pushing that feeling away, also, you got up and decided to cook for once. You ended up going out, to get something to cook with. You decided to make some breakfast muffins and eggs, seeing as how both skeletons lived on only spaghetti. Quickly heading home, you already thought of the place you came to yesterday as home, you already were starting on the breakfast muffins. Chocolate chip. After an hour the muffins were done, and the eggs were almost done. What she didn’t notice was the skeleton trying to scare her, until she heard the sound of snickering. Not looking behind her, she spoke calmly, but amusement.

“Nice try, bone boy. Go wait in the living room. Breakfast muffins are done if you want one, they’re sitting on the counter.”

Sans let out a chuckle, and grabbed a muffin, and headed into the living room. Papyrus didn’t take long to wake up, and he came downstairs wearing his usual “battle body”

*Human! What is that smell?”

“Breakfast muffins and eggs. I know how to cook, y’know. Grab a muffin. Sans likes it, I can tell by the fact he’s savoring it.”

Sans stopped mid chew, a couple of crumbs from the muffin on his face. You grinned as you looked at him, wishing you could take a picture of this and possibly blackmail him with this. For now, she would savor the moment.

“Guilty as charged, bone boy. Anyway, Paps, the eggs are ready. Just sit in the living room for now, and i’ll prepare a plate for you two. I have muffins to eat, plus I don’t eat eggs.”

*Oh, thank you, Human! I was quite tired last night, for some odd reason... Maybe Sans is rubbing off on me..”

“Nah, it’s okay to get tired. I used to sleep so much, because I had insomnia. Depression caused it, so I couldn’t sleep for hours on end.”

*Hm..That must have been horrible.

“It was. Anyway, go sit in the living room with Sans.”

Papyrus went into the living room, noticing Sans had turned on the T.V. for him, and had turned to the channel he normally watched. After a few minutes, you walked into the living room with a muffin in your mouth, and two plates of eggs with you. Both brothers took the plates, and already started eating. Sans seemed surprised at the taste of it, as he was used to eating inedible things.

*hey, kiddo. What did you put in this?

“It’s scrambled eggs with cheese and some bell pepper, sprinkled with pepper. It took awhile for me to learn how to cook, y’know.”

*This is really good, Human! Not as good as my spaghetti, but extremely close to it!

“Well, thank you, Master chef Papyrus.”

A smile was on your face as you sat down on the floor next to the couch, already watching the show that was on quite intently. Who the heck was that robot, and why did the robot look like a dude trying to be feminine? Either way, the show was interesting, so you decided to watch it anyway. Maybe some T.V. could get your mind off of things.


	6. Meeting Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave the skelebros' house with a heavy heart, and meet with the fish lady known as Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm seriously sorry about the late chapter posts. Life has been a bitch to me and has been keeping me away from my beloved computer. But anyway, i've decided on a schedule.
> 
> Every Saturday and Wednesday i'll update! So now, expect chapter updates on those days.

After awhile you knew you overstayed your welcome. Sans seemed more tense around you, and that’s what bothered you the most. You never saw Sans tense in the mere three months you were here at his home, and honestly, you felt as if the feeling of harboring a human was starting to creep up on him. So you left that morning while the two skeletons were asleep, your backpack filled with Cinnamon Bunnies, some Breakfast Muffins leftover from the morning before, and a couple of bottles of tap water from back at ho- Back at Papyrus and Sans’ home. You knew you had to forget them. To keep away. So, now, you were heading to the next place. Waterfall. And there was one thing you forgot about that place.

Undyne lived there.

You already were in Waterfall, a numbness already settling over you. You didn’t realize this, but you walked right past Sans. Who cleared his throat and caused you to stop dead in your tracks, tense and feeling that pain again. You didn’t want to talk to him again. You just wanted to travel, to get away from Snowdin. To get away from the happy memories. Yet, you couldn’t move. You just couldn’t. It was if your body was telling you to turn right back around and talk to him, but your mind was urging you to hurry up and leave. So, you decided to just turn around, and talk to the skeleton you were trying your hardest to avoid. No smile came up on your face as you spoke to Sans in a slightly deadpanned voice.

“What do you want, skeleton?”

*...is there a reason why you up and left the house, kiddo?

“I’m leaving. I’m not staying in one place.”

*suit yourself, kiddo. I’m not coming to your rescue if Undyne gets to you.

“Good. I don’t need your help, anyway.”

*good. See you later, kiddo.

A glare formed as you speed walked away, not noticing Sans’ dead expression, white pupils now gone as he watched you leave. You were mentally cursing yourself for going back and talking to him. You were pissed more than you ever had been. Basically, to you, he told you that he had given up on you. And so easily, at that. So now, you were going to leave the Underground. Yet, you felt bad for Papyrus. You left without a word a mere hour ago, and he was most likely worried sick. Yet, for some odd reason, your mind was telling you that you didn’t care. That you shouldn’t care. Yet you did, and you thought you were fucking yourself over. Caring about someone you were trying to forget was hard to do, and hell, you knew this was gonna be hard.

You were already far in, and had reached these odd looking reeds that made a noise every time you even moved. And as you stood, you heard the familiar voice of Papyrus, and a more womanly voice. As you watched, you tried hard to keep quiet. As you watched him leave, you slowly moved, only to freeze from the noise of the plants. Undyne noticed you, alright. The armor clad monster turned, going up to the ledge and summoning a spear. You covered your mouth, hoping and praying she didn’t see you. She didn’t. Undyne was soon gone, and you hurried off, not noticing the little monster kid next to you. You just wanted to hurry out of this place. You ran through, reaching a little place and once again....

Sans was there.

You continued on, avoiding the skeleton. You did feel a slight tug of pity, noticing him watch you with a saddened look. A look that you knew as him missing you. But you continued on, not saying anything as you soon entered an area that made you forget about the skeleton quickly. It was beautiful. An ear of glowing blue water, and vividly colored plants. Though, you noticed something. Dust. It was here and there, as if...You froze, looking around, taking out a knife you had with you from the start. Something had to be killing the monsters. So now, you rushed off, heading towards a calmer area, an area with a...Statue? You went forwards, and you found umbrellas. You went back to the statue, and put it on the statue. You stopped in your tracks as you listened to the song now playing. Humming softly, you continued, grabbing an umbrella and soon reaching a place you could see a...A castle. Your eyes went wide as you took in the view, breathtaken. You didn’t think they had a castle. You thought it was purely just a regular community with different areas. So, you soon continued on, reaching a bridge. Continuing on, you kept going, and you let out a shriek as a blue spear landed next to you. You looked up in fear to see her. Undyne. You started to sprint, easily avoiding the spears. Thank goodness you took track, or else you’d be hit by the spears easily. Soon enough, you reached plants to hide in. Thank god for that. Undyne soon left, and you were off.

Now you were running for your life on another bridge, which was much longer and had different pathways. You were on the verge of dying; you knew this immediately. You were not made for running, and you could tell. You were running out of breath, and knowing the monster was gaining on you. You soon escaped her, finding a dead end and letting out a yell of frustration. You looked back, hoping and praying that she wasn’t there when you walked back. As you walked back, panting heavily, you quickly noted the sound of clanking metal, and you growled in anger. You gave the guard a scorching glare as your voice was filled to the brim with anger.

“Killing an innocent will forever haunt you, Undyne.”

“You’re no innocent, human.”

Your anger quickly faded to fear as you heard those damn spears summon again. And you realized something quickly, as you saw the spears go down and you heard the bridge break.

Sans and Papyrus are going to be crushed to know you were dead.

You didn’t want to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Make sure to leave a comment, Kudos, and bookmark this ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is good at counseling?? Who would've though??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to say, thank you all who sent a Kudos my way. I know i've been kinda slacking lately, but hey, I got it on time today, even though i'm seriously sick QuQ
> 
> Anyway, I also have to say:  
> I made a tumblr for this fanfiction!
> 
> I'm still working on it, though ^^;  
> http://a-new-life-fanfic-account.tumblr.com/

For awhile, you were in darkness. You knew this, as you lie there, unable to wake. Slowly, though, you awoke an hour later. Maybe two. You never could tell the time down here. You let out a groan, pain rippling up your arm. You slowly realized one thing. You had a particularly large gash running down your arm that looked...Healed. As if someone ended up there while you were unconscious. That little notion made you slightly smile, even if the situation at hand was pretty shitty. As you slowly stood, you winced at the pain still in your arm, even if it was only a mere ache, like you slept on it wrong. Letting out a sigh, you sifted through your bag. Nothing was damaged, surprisingly. Brushing it off, you continued on, a slight feeling of dread overcoming you as you continued on. There was dust here and there, as if someone was slaughtering monsters just for the fun of it. And that’s what made you feel sick to your stomach. What would happen if someone hurt Sans? Or Papyrus, even? That’s what got you worried sick to your stomach. As you approached a dry area, you noticed a scrap of orange. Orange. You quickly ran to what you saw, and exhaled in relief. Just a wrapper. You continued on, wrapper still in hand as you continued on. You seemed to be interested in three little areas. As you got to one area, and looked at the quaint little house, you went up to it and knocked on the door, your tired mind not realizing the house. As you saw the door open, you froze, your body going stock still.

You were so fucking screwed.

Undyne stood, pure shock in her expression. For a second, a glint of triumph was in her eyes until she realized who you were. Her triumph faded as she let out a sigh. It was obvious that something was off. Maybe, she realized something. You stood dead still, even when she didn’t show any aggression. A slight chuckle escaped the monster as she stood calmly, looking dead at you.

*Hey, chill there. I know who you are now. Paps talks about you constantly, saying he misses you and all that. Hell, Sans is here right now.

“S..Sans is here?”

*Yeah, why?”

*oh, hey. Nice to see you again after such a cold greeting.

“...Welp! Nice to-”

*Hey! You aren’t going anywhere until I get some answers.

You felt irritation build up as you stepped in, a slight glare pointed to the skeleton, who seemed to watch you with dead eyes, no light in them. You looked away, glare still on your face. You looked up, irritation obvious as Undyne spoke, looking determinedly at both of you.

*We’re going to talk about this, even if it takes hours.

* * *

 

That’s what happened. It took at least 3 hours, but at the end, you were sitting calmly, avoiding the skeleton’s gaze as you wiped away tears you shed. Sans was calmer now, understanding of what was going on. Undyne had seen through your facade easily enough. Someone she was in love with actually did the same thing, and you knew you had yet to meet this person. You felt calmer, and like an idiot. Sans, though, looked to you with concern in his eyes. He snapped his fingers to get your attention, and you quickly looked up, not attempting to let a smile grace your expression. You felt horrible for leaving the two skelebros without a word, and for letting yourself be so rude to someone who housed you. Sans knew you felt guilty; he could see it clearly.

*kiddo. You can come back to Snowdin with me. I don’t care about what happened before. I forgive ya.

“...Okay.”

*thanks, Undyne. I’ll have to teleport Paps over here. I’ll be back in a sec.”

“Be careful, Sans. There was dust in the water.

*Wait, _what_?! There’s two humans in the Underground?!

*i gotta go.

Sans quickly teleported out, panic in the skeleton's eyes as he was gone in a flash. Undyne had a look of worry as she stood, rubbing the back of her neck. Sans was back, Papyrus next to him. Papyrus looked shocked as he looked to you, and it wasn’t long before the tall skeleton came up to you and picked you up and hugged you. Papyrus was..Trembling? You suddenly realized. He was aware of all of those monsters dying, and he feared you were dead.

“Paps, it’s okay..I’m okay…”

*I-I..I..I th-thought you pe-perished, Human…

For awhile, both of you were silent as you just sat there, hugging. The skeleton sat you down, wiping away tears that stained his face. You felt horrid for putting both of them through such grief, and you knew you wouldn’t let yourself stop thinking of it for awhile. You stood for awhile, seeming to be thinking, until you were startled out of your thoughts by another embrace. Sans. He didn’t say a word, just hugged you tightly. You hugged him back, resting your forehead against his chest. His embrace was actually comforting, banishing away any thoughts. You went pink when you heard snickering and “Nyeh he he”s from the two. You knew the Underground was where you wanted to stay. 

Yet, you had an odd feeling. A feeling of dread, and anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I have to thank you all for leaving a Kudos, and reading my fanfiction. It makes me so happy to see all of those Hits on my fanfiction.
> 
> Anyway, make sure to leave a Kudos, send a Comment, Bookmark it, and have a great day!


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come back to Snowdin after your escape to Waterfall, and realize this was your home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY Q.Q
> 
> I've been at my dad's house for the past week and some number of days and just now have I been able to finish the chapter and post it up.

A thought ran through your head as you sat with Sans in Waterfall, bare feet barely brushing the glowing water. A sense of serenity that you hadn’t had since you were small washed over you awhile ago when Sans brought you here. Sans sat with his legs crossed, serenity also in his expression. As you sat in silence, you looked to the skeleton, who noticed your gaze and shot a grin towards you. You smiled and rolled your eyes as you turned back to look at the water. Never had you expected to be in the Underground whilst alive, since you fell such a long way. Though, you never really wanted to die because of this. You wanted to pass away like how any human would want to pass away; from old age. Maybe staying here would be a good idea. Living out your days until you finally passed on. Of course, you didn’t notice Sans’ disappearance until you felt bony hands push you into the water. You let out a slight scream as you fell in, and a couple minutes later you surfaced. You glared at the skeleton as he let out a hearty laugh, something you hadn’t heard. A mischievous grin spread on your face as you grabbed his hand, pulling him into the water with. His laugh stopped immediately as you watched the skeleton fall headfirst into the bright water. A couple seconds later the skeleton resurfaced, his eyes narrowed. Your voice was laced with humor as you watched him carefully.

“Payback’s a bitch, ain’t it, bone boy?”

His expression changed quickly as a light blue dusted his cheekbones. Now you knew one way to get him back for the multiple pranks he pulled. Pet names. And oh how funny it was gonna be. You got out of the water carefully, making sure you weren’t going to slip whilst going back to dry land. You quickly took note of the bony hand that was held out for you. Sans helped you back up, and in an instant you felt a slight shiver pass through you. Sans quickly noticed the shivering and handed you his oddly dry jacket. Did he have more than one? Or did he just teleport and get back fast enough? You weren’t one to question. You took the jacket gratefully, and put it on quickly. Sans’ voice seemed to pluck you out of the comfortable daze you were in from the warmth of the jacket. 

*ready to go back home?

Home. You never realized this until now, but Snowdin was home to you now. A place you were the happiest at, the safest at. And you were glad to know you were safe in a place where you knew an angry flower wanted to hunt you down. As you held onto Sans, you didn’t notice the look he gave when you wrapped your arms around his neck. That look of slight admiration and fondness. As you closed your eyes tight, you felt a slight dizziness overcome you. Nothing unusual, as the first time was extremely dizzying. You soon opened your eyes as you felt carpet floors. Papyrus seemed to be cooking something. It didn’t smell like spaghetti, but...Pizza? You let go of Sans, slightly stumbling but regaining your footing quickly. You went to the couch, and you were just about to sit before Sans stopped you.

*hey, uh, kiddo? You need to change, y’know.

“Oh. Shiiiit, I don’t have any clothes…”  
*I still have a hoodie you can wear, human, and some shorts, too! I never wear those anymore, so I will give them to you.

“Oh! Thanks, Paps. 

Apparently Papyrus had heard about your predicament from the kitchen. You started upstairs, suddenly thinking about something. What about underwear and a bra? You needed those desperately, as you hated not going without those. But, to hell with it, you never went commando before, so you just decided to go with the flow and just change. You got to Papyrus’s room and went to the closet. You looked through the closet of the same “battle body” clothes and soon found an orange hoodie. Taking it out, you set it carefully on the bed. You went to the dresser, and found the cargo shorts, the color going surprisingly well with the hoodie, and set it on the bed. After stripping down to literally nothing, quickly making sure the door was closed and locked beforehand, you changed into the clothing, which was a bit big on you. You loved baggy clothing, though, so you didn’t mind. Heading out of the room afterwards, you grabbed your clothes from the floor and put them into the washer for later washing. The comfortable warmth made you sleepy, so you went to the couch and sat down. What snapped you out of your sleepiness was something in the hoodie pocket. A pack of cigarettes with a lighter in it. Leaving it be, you lied down, and it wasn’t long before you started to sleep, a feeling of safety covering you like a blanket and letting you sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment, a Kudos, and make sure to Bookmark!


	9. devious plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the game starts, and so does the teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP
> 
> I know y'all must be wanting a new chapter, sooo...
> 
> HERE YA GO

As you woke up in the morning, you heard something you thought was yelling. So, you were up and running in two seconds flat. Of course, your half asleep didn’t register the tiny dog running with a wooden spoon right by your feet, and the fact you were going high speed towards the source of the so-called yelling. And you tripped, and fell flat on your face pretty hard. For a second, you didn’t react. The next second, you rolled over and was spitting out profanities left and right. You stood up, pinching your nose closed to stop the bleeding and you swore you saw Sans look closely at the pocket of the hoodie where the cigarettes were at as you headed upstairs to the bathroom. As soon as you did, you let out a shriek as Sans appeared in the bathroom with you.

“WHAT THE FUCK, SANS?!”

*cigarettes. Now.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!”

*the cigarettes. Give them to me, or else.

You growled, and turned to the mirror, cleaning up the blood under your nose and stuffing small bits of tissue up your nose to stop the bleeding. You turned to Sans, eyes narrowed, and a grin on your face now

“What are you gonna do?”

*nothing. They’re your lungs, anyway. Not mine.

“....Wow. You give in easily. I don’t smoke, anyway.”

*heh. Kiddo, i didn’t come in here to take the smokes, anyway. Just c’mere.

“.....Okay?”

You noticed one of his hands glowed a soft blue, and for a split second, a scene played in front of you. Sans, and….And you….Fighting. You were wielding a knife, a scarily crazed look in your eyes, and Sans….He looked ready to kick your ass into oblivion. You blinked, and noticed one eye glow softly blue instead of that flaming look you saw before. Sans put his hand up to the bridge of your nose, and you quickly noted the soft tingling in your nose. As Sans pulled away his hand, your fingers gently touched the bridge of your nose, a shocked expression on your face. You noticed his chuckling, but in an instant, your eyes shot wide as he pecked your cheek in a gesture you knew was a...Kiss.

*you’re freaking adorable.Paps got his spoon back, so breakfast’s going to be done in a little bit. Don’t bust your nose on the way down.

Sans teleported, and you pressed a hand to your cheek, bright as a beet and heart thudding fast as you now sat on the floor, hoodie up and tightened to where your face wasn’t able to be seen, and your arms in your hoodie. You let out a loud growl scream into your hoodie, frustrated. He was teasing. He _had_ to be. You’d play his game, and _oh_ you’d get him back _hard_. As you loosened the hoodie, and pulled your hands into the sleeves of the hoodie, a plan slowly formed, and you composed yourself. Standing up, you opened the door, and walked out of the door, going downstairs to the kitchen. Of course, you weren’t going to put the plan in motion until you and Sans were alone, so that way you can effectively fluster him. This could go in another direction, and that wasn’t what you wanted. You just wanted to tease him, not seduce him. You’d have to be careful, but not too careful. You have to act nonchalant about this.

Right now, though, you needed food. Thankfully, Papyrus had started making other types of foods, including different types of pasta, which was good. Variety was good, as you had said at the time, and even Undyne had noticed the increase of dishes, and both started cooking together, with your help to make sure the kitchen didn’t set on fire or ruin the dish. In the end, everything turned out really good. You, Sans, and Papyrus had found a radio, somehow in perfect condition, in the dump and playing songs from up on the Surface. Now, it was playing a song you knew quite well. Dancing In The Dark by Rihanna. That’s when you started dancing, hips swaying, but a wide smile was on your face. Meanwhile, though, Sans had froze in place and he was bright blue in the face. Papyrus didn’t pay any attention, as he was making something to eat.

This plan was working perfectly so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my Tumblr, I promised y'all a little something extra! So, here you go, you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> http://orig08.deviantart.net/c4c5/f/2016/184/5/c/for_the_ff_by_betty_batcat-da8nz70.png
> 
> Copy and paste the pic link to see :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you remember.

Later on in the day, you realized your “plan” wasn’t working as well as you thought. The reason why? Sans was somewhere. He said that he needed to do something, get some groceries. So, you decided to follow along, and be a snoop. Telling Papyrus you’d be going out, you went out, and you looked around, slightly worried. Many seemed to have candles, and a white rabbit who you recognized as the Inn owner was singing softly, holding a golden candle. You didn’t know what was going on, but a morose bear monster walked up to you, and handed you a golden candle.

“Wh...What’s going on?”

*King Asgore has been defeated by another human, dear ___

“O-Oh...I….I didn’t know. I’m..I’m sorry.”

*There is no need to apologize. Another human will fall someday..But for now, we shall have a memorial for him.

“I’ll honor him.”

*Thank you very much. Your presence in this town has given all of us a new lease on life, and I thank you for that.

“O-Oh, th..Thank you. There’s no need to thank me. I don’t deserve thanks. A human killed your king, and-”

*And you’re not that human. Monsters know that all humans aren’t murderous.

That’s what hit you hard. Monsters looked up to a human like you, thinking of you as a pacifist. It genuinely made you feel better in this situation. So, you decided to smile thankfully, tears at the corners of your eyes as you now stood beside the bear monster, listening to the soft singing of the rabbit monster in front of you. It oddly calmed you, let you calm down to where you could listen in a state of peace. You didn’t notice the other singing beside the rabbit monster, a certain skeleton holding a golden candleholder with a white candle, a delta rune carved into it. You just listened, and after some time- you didn’t know how long it was- the singing soon stopped. Opening your eyes, you saw Sans standing calmly beside the monster, comforting her. Gently, you set the candle down with the others beside a picture, and walked up to Sans and the rabbit monster. Sans looked up, and jumped, blinking a couple of times. Finally, you spoke after letting him calm.

“Nice voice. You and..”

*Marie.

“Marie. Nice to meet you. Both of you, you have a nice voice.”

*kiddo, don’t think I don’t hear you singing. You got a better voice than I do.

“No. No, don’t get on that subject, Sans. Please.”

*mmkay, kiddo. I’m just stating-

“ _Sans_. _Stop_. I don’t want to discuss my singing. I don’t sing well, and that’s that. I’ll see you later.”

You didn’t hear an answer from Sans, just a soft sigh of defeat, and you shivered slightly. It was colder than usual, and you sensed a blizzard was coming. Just by the way the faux snowflakes were floating through the air at an angle. As you headed back home, Sans hurried up to you. You noticed his tone and level of voice. Quieter than usual, and morose.

*kiddo, you know...I expected you to be a killer. We’ve all been going through run after run of us monsters dying..You were one of them before. I was scared you were going to be that again. You may have seen a scene for a second before. I’ve loved you, and hated you. Paps is so positive, and hell...i’m even positive. For now, keep your head up. I’m struggling, but since you’ve been here, all of us monsters in town have been genuinely been a lot more positive.

“....I-I...D-Di...I killed you..?”

*ten runs ago. You never came back after that, but another kid did and didn’t make it past Asgore. I’m hopeful this kid is willing to help us and befriend us like the recent one was.The kid came by when you were chased down by Undyne. Never found out the the kid’s name.

You went wide-eyed, and felt your heart stop for a second. Someone else had passed by in town? And you didn’t know? That’s what bothered you. You didn’t recognize a human since you were so comfortable around monsters. You hurried back home, your face as white as a sheet.

*Human, you look quite pale! Are you okay? You look si-

“Paps, I-I...I’m fine.”

*I know when you’re not okay….Did Sans tell you about…?

“H-How do you know?

*All monsters remember when they die at some point. I remember when..Well…

“O-Oh my god….How the hell can you forgive me when I _killed_ you?”

*Sans can tell you, I’m a very forgiving monster. He explained to me what he saw when you both battled. A will to fight yourself. Like you were trapped in your own mind.

That’s when it happened. A memory.

_Darkness all around. Just darkness. Vines kept your hands tied together, and prevented you from moving. You could see everything. A bleak town completely quiet. Snowdin. Raiding the shop, taking the money. Taking cinnabuns. Passing through the town without a sound, raiding the bar and taking a bottle of vodka and several bottles of scotch. Continuing on the route to see Papyrus. His words reaching you in your mind, but not to your murderous self._

_*I, the great Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!_

_*Papyrus is sparing you._

_You killed him. No hesitation. Your stable mind almost shattering as you screamed in horror._

Stumbling back, you let out a scream, and landed on the floor, trembling hard. That was horrible. That was something you knew you wouldn’t forget. You’d most likely have nightmares about it.

Tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anomaly becomes real, and so does the fact your loved ones may end up gone.
> 
> Be prepared.

It had been a long several weeks.

First off, you didn’t sleep for a week.Today, Papyrus urged you to get up and be active again, but you were out of it. The whole time, you were sick to your stomach. Sans and Papyrus were out- they left awhile ago- so you had the house to yourself. Thoughts to yourself. That wasn’t good. You got up, and decided to wander the house, to occupy your mind. You went upstairs, and started in Papyrus’s room. It was quite colorful, with warm colors all around. Warm hearted fellow, warm room? You didn’t know. You looked over to the corner, and spotted a bag. A clean, plaid bag. This couldn’t be Papyrus’s. And you realized something quickly as you went to it. It was full of clothes. Your clothes. Somehow, Papyrus found your clothes and put it in his room. You took the bag, and went to the bathroom, making sure to put on a bra and underwear- you sure as hell were glad to be wearing those again- and put on your comfort sweater and sweatpants, and slipped on your shoes. Getting into town was a good idea. You didn’t want to stay in a quiet house. As you stepped out, you looked to the left, you did a double take. Was…. Was….

There was a human with Papyrus. A _human_.

You hurried towards them, swearing you were freaking out. This kid was familiar. Trying to remember who this was, you remembered.

Oh god, it was _Frisk_.

You ran towards them, and Frisk looked up, eyes actually opening for once in shock. They ran towards you, hugging you. You were in such joy. Frisk was okay. They were okay. Papyrus looked quite confused, and Sans’ expression matched. You weren’t paying attention to them, though. You were just glad Frisk was okay. You looked up as you heard Sans clear his throat.

*uh...you know this kid..?

“Y-Yes. Yes, I do. This kiddo was from the orphanage across from my home.”

*Oh, dear! Human, would you like to visit our home, and chat?

Frisk seemed to nod, and you picked them up, holding them in your arms. You never expected Frisk to come down here. The Underground was a bit more bearable. Though, you realized something. Toriel. You haven’t called Toriel in more than 2 months. You pulled out your phone, and quickly called Toriel. You listened, and you soon heard the voice of Toriel. Meanwhile, Frisk looked back towards the entrance of Snowdin, a splash of yellow amongst the white. Flowey. *

My child, Frisk I-

“Mom. It’s me, ____.”

A soft gasp came from the monster, and her voice trembled as she spoke

*My child! You had me so worried! I thought Asgore took your Soul, and I-I…

“Did another child pass through?”

*Y-Yes. A small child wearing a purple and fuschia sweater.

“The child, Frisk is their name, is right here. They met the monsters i’m staying with. Sans and Papyrus. One tells puns, the other cooks?”

*Ah! Tells puns, you say? This must be the mystery monster I often talk to. Could you hand the phone to this monster?

“I’ll just put you on speakerphone.”

After putting Toriel on speakerphone, Sans looked nervous.

*heh..i..uh… _ice_ to meet’cha.

*It’s _snow_ problem. Heehee!

You let out a little snort, covering your mouth. Papyrus was giving Sans a death glare, one worthy of Toriel’s death stare. Several puns, you soon interrupted the conversation, stomach hurting from laughing so hard, and Papyrus looking about to explode.

“Okay, okay. Mom, I gotta go. Okay?”

*Okay, my child. Have fun, and don’t forget to call me, please.

“I’ll make sure to call you. Bye!”

As you hung up, Papyrus looked to you with a now calm expression. Though, Frisk tapped you on the head, to get your attention. They spoke softly, fear obvious in their body language and expression.

“Chara wants to hurt me, sissy. I wanna stay here.”

“Chara..? Honey, who’s Chara..? If you want to stay here, that’s fine, but...I don’t know who Chara is.” Sans froze up, and you could feel the slight tenseness. You looked to him, eyes wide. The skeletal monster turned around to you, eyes a bit wide. *Chara..? the lost Dreemurr child..? why would Chara be alive..? unless….oh god, that’s it! that’s who’s been dusting all of these monsters, not you or the kiddo. paps, hurry on home. Me, ___, and Frisk are gonna talk about this.

Papyrus looked confused, but went home, saying he was going to prepare something special when all of you got home. So, you followed Sans with Frisk in your arms. Of course, you were slightly apprehensive. Scared. Anxious. As Sans grabbed your hand, he teleported you two and him to a clearing in the forest, near the Ruins. You looked confused. Sans strode towards you from where he stood, and he stood, slightly looming over you and Frisk. He didn’t speak, but looked to the side. Right there was a monitor, to watch the exit of the Ruins. A small child, who looked very much alike to Frisk with unkempt hair, a pale green and pale yellow sweater, and shorts covering black leggings with black shoes. Bright red eyes peered from under the bangs, and you wanted to cry out.

This child killed Toriel. They were bound to head for Snowdin. Papyrus was still back at home.


End file.
